bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubame Shihōin
| image = | name = | kanji = えじん四楓院 | romanji = Shihouin Tsubame | race = | birthday = July 6 | age = Thirteen | gender = Female | height = 5'1" | weight = 94 lbs. | eyes = Maroon | hair = Grey | blood type = B | unusual features = | affiliation = Shion Akemi | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Academy student | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = None | partner = Shion Akemi | previous partner = None | base of operations = dorms | marital status = Single | relatives = Shihōin clan (grandmother) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Taīnshojo | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Tsubame Shihōin (えじん四楓院, Shihōin Tsubame) is a young, up-and-coming shinigami. Having recently enrolled in the , Tsubame is on her way to being a full-fledged god of death. Partnering herself with a mysterious girl named Shion Akemi, Tsubame has got a long road ahead of her. Tsubame is Koukishi's main character in his and PersonaSuperiorDeus' story. Appearance Tsubame is strikingly beautiful for her age, attracting the attention of men much older than herself. Her hair is a bright-red colour, with a tint of orange showing when illuminated by the sun. A tradition in the Shihōin family, Tsubame's hair is very long and flowing, reaching down to her thighs when not up in some way, shape or form. Like many shinigami, she wears the traditional shihakushō, with her's being a blinding white instead of the usual jet-black. Unlike many female shinigami, Tsubame doesn't show her cleavage, finding it to be "too risque" for someone her age. Despite this, her breasts are quite large for her age, with many instructors believing they could potentially be bigger than 's when she's older. As for footwear, Tsubame prefers to wear flip-flops instead of regular sandals, believing them to be much more comfortable than what shinigami normally wear. Personality Unlike her partner, Tsubame is a very level-headed and rational young woman. Instead of taking things "head-on,"'' Tsubame prefers to sit back and observe the situation, and with the information she has gathered, she decides whether or not to lend a hand, or stay back and allow someone else to handle it. Having come from nobility, Tsubame believes that she does not need to prove her strength, with her surname alone proving it. In this regard, Tsubame feels as if she is the antithesis of Shion, who is constantly striving for that form of acceptance. Due to her bond with Shion, Tsubame is perhaps the only person that knows exactly what the mysterious girl is thinking. Even with such a strong bond, Tsubame is sometimes left without an answer for Shion, as she is highly secretive - even with someone so close to her. Despite being a pretty calm young lady, Tsubame is prone to fits of rage when insulted, most notably when her family's reputation is at stake. These bursts of anger, however short they are, are quite famous in the academy, with many students avoiding Tsubame when she is in a bad mood. If caught in her field of vision while angered, Tsubame will attempt to pound on them until they are clinging to their lives. However, after these fleeting moments pass, Tsubame is extremely apologetic; going as far as to buying her ''"victims,"'' as many of the student body have grown to call them, extraordinary gifts while they recuperate in the school's infirmary. Although she would rather not get involved in any form of conflict, Tsubame has been known to be quite cunning and clever; going as far as to be called ''"little Naishō,"'' due to an instructor's equal brilliancy in arguments and squabbles. When in a battle, Tsubame is very analytical, observing each and every movement her opponent makes, whether it be a scratch of the head to something as minuscule as the a nervous twitch. Due to this, Tsubame is quite adept at noticing if an adversary is lying, although she leaves that for the opponent to figure out on their own; making it an edge she has over them. However, if she is in the middle of combat and is insulted, any edge Tsubame has over the other combatant is thrown out the window. She will be flung into a blind rage and do anything and everything she can to win, minus fighting dirty. History Not much is known about Tsubame's past, due to her family's secretive lifestyle. However, it is known that she is 's granddaughter, as that she was born with an abnormal spiritual signature, although the details on this are very obscured and very few of her fellow clansmen ever speak about it. This secrecy has made many of the Seireitei to speculate that this abnormality is the effects of a hollow attacking Tsubame's mother during her pregnancy, although this is yet to be proven true by anyone. Synopsis Part I ''More soon... Part II More soon... Powers and abilities : Although not fully explained, Tsubame possesses a unique form of spiritual energy. This abnormality is quite useful, as it allows Tsubame to manipulate her reiryoku into anything she wills it, from a shockwave (the standard manipulation most shinigami experience) to a drill of reiatsu. Aside from this strange occurance, Tsubame has a rather high amount of spiritual energy in her reserves for someone of her age; with her spiritual energy barely surpassing a fifteenth seat shinigami in the . Due to this, Tsubame can easily cause other students in her class to tremble if she releases it in their midst. : Being an academy student, Tsubame has a very limited knowledge of the art of swordplay. However, due to her unique zanpakutō, Tsubame has trained in a different form of zanjutsu: one that specializes in defensive maneuvers instead of direct assault. Because of this, Tsubame is actually a bit more skilled than the majority of the student body of the academy, being able to fare against the weaker instructors for a few brief minutes. Despite these short bursts of equal footing, Tsubame quickly loses her edge in the fight and must accept defeat, much to the student's dismay. Keen Intellect: Despite being of such a young age, Tsubame is quite intelligent. This level of intellect is almost unheard of in her generation, making Tsubame feel exceptionally elite to her fellow classmates. However, she is quickly taken down a few notches when in a class with her favorite instructor, a man deemed to be one of the very few super-geniuses still inhabiting Soul Society. With her superior intellect, Tsubame is capable of pinpointing flaws in opponent's strategies, as well as using her cleverness to dominate against other combatants. : Having grown up in the Shihōin family, Tsubame has been taught about hakuda since her days as a toddler. With this extensive training with her grandmother, Tsubame has been shown to easily dispatch most low-ranking opponent's with close-quarters combat alone. However, if faced with higher-level adversaries, Tsubame is quick to back down and accept that she isn't as skilled as she initially thought. Despite this acceptance, she is more than willing to state that she backed down for their own safety, causing her to get in more trouble than needed with her instructors, as well as her grandmother. : Much like her hand-to-hand prowess, Tsubame has shown herself to be particularly skilled in the art of agility for such a young age. Despite being nowhere near the level of intensity that , as well as other members of the Shihōin family, have demonstrated, Tsubame is quite exceptional at shunpō in the academy. Her skill is so exceptional for her age that she has been praised by her instructors many times more than necessary, which only feeds towards Tsubame's already rather large ego. However, she cannot contend with anyone with expertise in that particular art, which quickly puts the young Shihōin clanswoman in her rightful place. Stats Zanpakutō Note: Tsubame cannot use her zanpakutō yet, this is just so I don't forget the idea. Tsubame's zanpakutō, named Taīnshojo (太陰処女, Japanese for "lunar maiden"), has a unique form for a soul blade. Instead of being sharp like almost all swords, Taīnshojo is instead very blunt, making it impossible to slash or slice an opponent. However, it can be used as a billy and bash on an adversary, which goes will with Tsubame's personality. Aside from the blade, the handle is a magenta colour with white-coloured diamond designs up and down each side of the handle, with the tsuba being in the form of a diamond as well. *' :' To release her zanpakutō's shikai abilities, Tsubame must speak the word "protect" (プロテクト, "purotekuto" in Japanese). After speaking said word, a surge of Tsubame's spiritual energy erupts from her person, with a pillar of golden reiryoku stretching towards the heavens. Despite this increase in spiritual energy, Taīnshojo seems to remain the same, minus the tsuba is now in the shape of a dual-layered diamond, which looks similar to a star with eight-points. :Shikai Special Ability: Originally believed to be a defensive-type zanpakutō, Taīnshojo is in fact a poison-type. The reason for this misconception is due to Taīnshojo producing chains of spiritual energy from it's blade, with these chains binding and constricting whatever Tsubame wills them to. Since Tsubame possesses a unique form of reiryoku, she can copy this ability to make others believe she has released her zanpakutō, when in reality, she is just feigning activation. However, this is just the initiation technique for Taīnshojo's true ability. Once bound to these incredibly strong chains, a coating of poison is covering the chains. Once this poison makes contact with Taīshojo's intended target's skin, it slowly begins to affect said target's nervous system, making it harder and harder to control their own movements. If the opponent moves more than necessary, they will only be succumb to the toxin's effects sooner than usual, making Taīnshojo an incredibly dangerous zanpakutō. *' :' Not yet achieved. Behind the scenes More soon... Trivia More soon... Quotes More soon... Category:Articles by Koukishi